Hurricanestar's Life
the Allegiance : Silverwhisker (warning: going to be pretty disturbingly bloody) Prologue: Hurricanekit kept running, her heart pounding faster and faster. The Shadowclan cats were chasing after them, their paws flashed across the ground. Her mother, Falconfeather, was running beside her. A Shadowclan cat tried to nip at her, but her father, Humblelion, leaped at him. The two cats battled until Humblelion layed there, motionless. Blood was splattered all over Hurricanekit. She let out a terrified yowl until her mother picked her up. She was dragged her away from her father, the Shadowclan cats all over her father's dead body."You!" said a ShadowClan cat," Drag him to the camp!" Chapter 1: The stream of blood Hurricanekit couldn't stop remembering what happened to her father a moon ago. The blood from her father stained her memory. She shivered. "Sweet-heart, your father is still with you." Falconfeather soothed. Hurricanekit looked up at her mother, her eyes watering. "Come on, Hurricanekit!" mewed Scarlettkit. Scarlettkit was a reddish she-cat, Hurricanekit's sister. Suddenly, Hurricanekit heard a battle cry. Windclan was here. Falconfeather huddled her three kits closer. Hurricanekit's brother was Dashkit, a light gray tom. Hurricanekit pressed close to her mother. She heard paw steps and scented Windclan. "run!" hissed Falconfeather. Hurricanekit was the only one who got away. She hid behind bracked in the den. She saw a huge black tom cat grab Dashkit. Another cat came in, a gray she-cat. they ripped Dashkit apart like two dogs ripping apart meat. Blood splattered the den. Riverclan warriors charged in, fighting off the Windclan cats. Steamstar, the riverclan leader, who was a black tom, touched his nose to Falconfeather. They picked up Dashkit and put him in the clearing. It was a odd, short battle. "did they just come to kill my brother?!" ''hurricanekit asked herself. "come out deary..." sobbed Falconfeather. Hurricanekit came out. Everywhere she stepped was covered in her brother's blood. "Mommy, w-why did they do this?" Hurricanekit asked. Falconefeather licked her head. "Don't worry, they will pay for this!" spat Bubblestream. Hurricanekit looked at her paws. “I want to fight those filthy windclan cats!” she hissed. Falconfeather shook her head. “No, you’re a kit.” She mewed. “Now that your awake, lets play!” Scarletkit purred. Hurricanekit tackled her sister and purred. “You’ll be a windclan warrior!” Hurricanekit mewed. Hurricanekit whacked her sister. She squeaked and pushed Hurricanekit off. “You killed my brother! Prepare to pay!” hissed Hurricanekit. She barred her teeth and leaped at Scarletkit. Scarletkit pawed Hurricanekit’s ears. Hurricanekit didn’t care. She pounced on her sister and pinned her down. She pretended to chomp down on Scarletkit’s neck. "Alright now, that's enough!" purred falconfeather. Hours later, Hurricanekit cuddled close to her mother. "mommy, tell us the story of Humblelion!" Scarletkit pleaded. Falconfeather nodded. "Your father was brave. He would wrestle dogs to the ground!! One day, when you two were born, your father attacked the leader of Shadowclan! He pinnded him to hte ground and lashed at his face! But the Shadowclan leader didn't give up... He kicked your father off himself and ripped off part of daddy's ear. Humblelion leaped at him, and ripped off part of the shadowclan leader's tail! Shadowclan ran away, plotting for revenge!" Falconfeather meowed. Hurricanekit whacked Scarletkit. "die, your Shadowclan leader!" she purred. "Stop! It is tim to sleep!" growled Falconfeather. Hurricanekit growled and then cuddled next to her mother and fell asleep. Hurricanekit was dreaming about fighting. she saw her mother attack a Shadowclan cat, he looked like the one who killed her father! Her mother leaped at the cat, but he dodged her and slit her open. Hurricanekit jumped. "Mommy!" screeched Hurricanekit. There was Scarletkit, attacking a Shadowclan cat! the cat grabbed her scruff before Scarletkit could do anything. Shadowclan ran away, with her mother's life and Scarletkit. Hurricanekit jolted up. Her fur became flat with relife as her mother groomed her fur. "I-I had a horrible dream! You got killed and Scarletkit was stolen by Shadowclan!" whimpered Hurricanekit. "Hush... You are fine and so are we. It's morning now dear." Falconfeather soothed. Hurricanekit got up and nudgged Scarletkit. "What?!" she grumbled. "Come on, now is the time for us to sneak out of camp! It is REALLY early!" Hurricanekit squeaked. "Fine! I think i can tell its early!" Hissed Scarletkit. "We're going for a walk around camp!" Hurricanekit shouted behind her shoulder as her and her sister ran off. "Whoa! You scent that?!" Hurricanekit asked her sister as they reached a stream at the end of the border. "Yeah! It smells like blood and rouge!" Scarletkit mewed scaredly. Suddenly, big cats with teeth around their neck came out of the bushes. "Get outa here, kits! Unless ya wanna learn and join Bloodclan!" Hissed a dark gray tom. Long claws slid out of his paws. "W-W-Where leaving!" squeaked Hurricanekit. She ran away to camp into the nursery. "Mommy! W-We meet these huge cat with teeth around their neck at the border! R-Right, Scarletkit!?" Hurricanekit cried. There was no answer. Hurricanekit noticed that Steamstar heard her and was setting a patrol. "Hurricanekit, you have to come to, show us where these cats are!" hissed Steamstar. Hurricanekit nodded and took them to the spot. Scarletkit was sitting there, learning deadly things from Bloodclan cats. "Now, when you have your enemey in your mouth, that's when ya shove your claws through them! And then y- Hey! Stupid Riverclan! Let's get'em!" hissed The dark gray tom. "Who is that?!" Hurricanekit squeaked. "That's Scar, the Bloodclan leader's son!" hissed Steamstar. He leaped at Scar, sinking his teeth into his scruff. Scar racked his claws down the leader's back. Steamstar let out a yowl of teror and pain. "No!" hissed Cougarear. He leaped on Scar and nipped his ears. Scar let go of Steamstar and told his cats to get Hurricanekit. "No!" hissed Steamstar. He leaped on Scar with Cougarear. They ripped at the Bloodclan cat's fleash. Scar shook them off and grabbed Scarletkit. "Let's go!" He hissed. "Sister!" Hurricanekit cried. "pfffft! I'm a bloodclan cat now!" mewed Scarletkit. "Wh-wh-what?!" cried Hurricanekit. Steamstar brought her home, her eyes streaming with tears. Falsonfeather's eyes clouded when she didn't see Scarletkit. Hurricanekit dug her nose into Falconfeather. "mommy.... Please don't ever leave me like everyone else." sobbed hurricanekit. Falconfeather looked at her paws. "I won't leave you, dear." Falsonfeahter purred. "I'm going to see who dare brought Scarletkit to Bloodclan! I will kill that cat! Don't worry Scarletkit, i'm comeing!" Hurricanekit thought. Hurricanekit layed down to take a nap, and dreamed about blood, and lots of it. Hurricanekit woke up, she couldn't take it, she had to get her sister! It was Midnight. She began to walk out, but before she could leave the nursery, she ducked down as soon as she saw Darkwater, Lightpaw's mother, sneaking out of camp. Hurricanekit ran into the Apprentices's den as soon as she noticed that Darkwater was gone. She poked Lightpaw. "Lightpaw, its your mother, she sneaking out of camp!" Hurricanekit mewed. "Stop making up stories! I want to rest before my warrior ceremony in a moon!" growled Lightpaw. Hurricanekit rolled her eyes. "it's true!" she hissed. Lightpaw's ears went up high. "I defently want to go if it is true! Adventure! About time!" purred Lightpaw. They travled for awhile and then reached a ally in the twoleg place. Lightpaw and Hurricanekit could easily hear what the cats below were saying. they saw Scarletkit and Darkwater. "w-Who are you?" asked Scarletkit. Before Darkwater sould answer Scarletkit mewed "i know who you are! Your Darkwater! The mother of Lightpaw and Pinepaw!" hissed Scarletkit. "Yes, and i recruted you." growled Darkwater. "Thanks." mewed Scarletkit. Hurricanekit jumped. Lightpaw put her tail on Hurricanekit. "I'm sorry. I can't controll my mother." mewed Lightpaw. Hurricanekit nodded. A huge, dark black tom came up to Scarletkit. "I'm Blood, the Bloodclan leader. Well, that was my rouge name, but now i'-" Blood was cut off by Scarletkit. "You're Bloodstar!" purred Scarletkit. "we don't have ansectors!" growled Blood. "I'm Blackblood." he mewed. "From now on, until i come up with your right postion, you'll be Scarlet." meowed Blackblood. "And i'm Dark now." meowed Darkwater. "So i live here now?" mewed Scarlet. Blackblood nodded. Hurricanekit noticed that they were leaving, and the sun was close to rising. Lightpaw and Hurricanekit ran back to camp. "Sorry about my mother." mewed Lightpaw. "Its alright." mewled Hurricanekit. She noticed that the nursey was dark and horrible without her sister when Hurricanekit walked inside. She settled down next to her mother and fell asleep. Hurricanekit soon sat outside the nursery, her chest puffed out. "Today, i become an apprentice!" Hurricanekit boasted to Cornkit. "Ya ya! Wait till i become one tomarrow!" growled Cornkit. Hurricanekit rolled her eyes. She felt something inside that told her something bad was about to happen. She ignored it and stepped forward when Steamstar called her name. "From now on, until you get your warrior name, you'll be known as Hurricanepaw! Hawklash will be your mentor!" yowled Steamstar. Hurricanepaw touched noses with Hawklash. She was being trained by the best fighter! Suddenly, a yowl broke her thoughts. Steamstar fashed around. "That kit should of never even been born!" yowled the Windclan deputy, Jadetail. He launched himself at Hurricanepaw. Hawklash and others were already resteling other Windclan warriors. Suddenly, Falconfeather leaped in front of her, taking Jadetail's attack. He tried to leap away before sinking his claws into Falconfeather's neck, but he was too late. Falconfeather shrivled up onto the ground. "Murderer!" hissed Hurricanepaw. she launched herself at Jadetail. "S-S-Stop! Y-You d-don't k-know how to f-fight!" Falconfeather mewed, slowly bleeding to death. Hurricanepaw tustled with her sister, of corse she could handle this peice of swiss chese! She only caught his flank, because he tried to dodge aside. Jadetail hissed, and clawed Hurricanepaw's ears. Hurricanepaw yowled in pain. She reared up, and slammed her rear claws down on the back of Jadetail's neck, killing him. Hurricanepaw looked at the gray-green tom hse had just killed. "Honey, he was my former mate. I-I-I then notice t-that it was a-a-a-against the c-code to have a m-mate from another c-c-c-c-clan. H-He got mad that m-m-me and H-humblelion w-w-where t-together. H-h-h-h-h-h-h-he h-hated you, b-because y-you were H-Humblelion's k-kit! Y-Your Sib-siblings showed J-J-Jadetail genes! I-I-I love y-y-you......" Falconfeather meowed. At the end of her sentence, she died. Hurricanepaw sat there forever, morning over her dead mother. The next day, they were striked by Shadowclan. Hurricanepaw ran out of her den. She learned a few moves the day before. She tackled an apprentice, knowing it would be an easy fight. He was a dark ginger tom. "Who are you?" growled Hurricanepaw. "What are you, a stalker?" challenged the tom. Hurricanepaw smacked the tom. "I want answers!" hissed Hurricanepaw. "Yeesh! I'm Foxpaw!" growled the apprentice. Foxpaw knocked Hurricanepaw of himself. He lashed at Hurricanepaw's face. "You've crossed the line!" hissed Hurricanepaw. She dove under Foxpaw, making him fall to the ground. She leaped on him and chomped down of his back of his neck. "Give up?" growled Hurricanepaw. "Fine!" growled Foxpaw. She let him up, and he ran, snickering. ''"What was that about?! Snickering?!" wondered Hurricanepaw. She heard a yowl of triumph from a Shadowclan warrior. He was standing on top of dead Cougarear. "No!" yowled Hurricanepwa. Cougarear was her uncle! He was the brother of Humblelion. She was about to leap at the warrior, that she reckinized that it was Falconbone. Steamstar leaped at Falconbone. They fought, and Steamstar lost. Along with his lost battle, he lost a life. "He only has two lives left!" hissed a voice. Hurricanepaw jumped as she wreckonized Darkwater, who had just spoken to her. Hurricanepaw looked back at Falconbone, who was now attacked by Bubblestream. She whatched as Bubblestream fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her. "Enough, Falconbone!" hissed Sparrowstar. "They've lost two of there great warriros as planned!" growled Sparrowstar. Falconbone snarled, and then followed the Shadowclan cats out of camp. Hurricanepaw whatched as her clan-mates helped their leader to his paws. Chapter 2, scarlet sky: The next day, Hurricanepaw learned a few fighting moves, and then whatched Cornkit's ceremony. He became Cornpaw, and was the apprenice of Oxhorn. Hurricaenpaw trained with the new apprentice. Then, they had a competion. "Whoever gets the first squrriel, wins!" mewed Hurricanepaw. She dashed off, kicking dirt in Cornpaw's face. She caught the squrriel, showing it to Lightpaw, who soon became Lightbird. Hurricanepaw sighed. then she padded over to Lightbird. "Lets go to the ally tonight!" she whispered. Lightbird nodded. She was tired after her vigil, so she went to sleep. When it was near dusk, so did Hurricanepaw. Hurricanepaw shook herself awake. She looked up at the sky and jumped. It was night, but the sky was scarletish. She ran over to the warriors den. moving all around the bodies and woke up Lightbird. They left to the ally, and were suprised. The cats were in the middle of a ceremony. "Scarlet, you have earned your place as second leader. You will now be scarletblood!" yowled Blackblood. Hurricanepaw jumped. Her sister was only 8 moons old too! Scarletblood dipped her head. Hurricanepaw held back a cry as she saw the many scars striked on her sister's body. "Darkheart taught you well at fighting." growled Blackblood. "Now, test your skills on Rip!" hissed Blackblood. Hurricanepaw saw a scranwy, young white and black tom. "She's not going to do it! She's gonna get killed!" Hurricanepaw cried to Lightbird. Lightbird shook her head and pointed at Scarletblood. She was already on top of the younger cat, ripping him to shreds. Hurricanepaw gasped. Her sister was killing! She saw Rip stop moving, and just lose blood. Hurricanepaw's sister was splattered in blood. "Well done." growled Blackblood. The cats padded away, leaving Rip's body. Hurricanepaw rushed back to camp with Lightbird, to see a big suprise....... There they were, standing at the entrence of a battle field. Steamstar was wressling Sparrowstar. Oxhorn was pinning down Nightshadow. Bubblestream leaped in front of them. She was bleeding baddly from a long wound on her back. "Where were you two?! Helping the enemey?!" she spat. Hurricanepaw's ears went back. "No, we wer-" she was cut off by the screech of a shadowclan warrior. The warrior landed on Bubblestream, lashing at her back, killing her. Hurricanepaw launched herself at the warrior, but it scared her away. It was lashing endlessly at her. She had no chocie but to retreat and find a weak oponment. She was no match for any of the warriors. At the end of the battle, there was only some cats still alive. Riverclan barley drived off Shadowclan. Steamstar called a meeting. "Hurricanepaw, Lightbird. You two left your clan to die! Shall we do the same to you?" growled Steamstar. Few yowls of agreement rose. "The clan has decided to spare you two. Don't make me choose diffrent." growled Steamstar. He sighed. "I'm sorry to admit this, but i have two lives left. Or to say i can die one last time and come back to life." he meowed. "We lost many, but we must move on! Meeting over." he yowled. Hurricanepaw sighed. Her mentor ran over to her. "You mouse brain! Where were you?! We almost all died!" he hissed. "I was busy! Doing good things for the clan." hissed Hurricanepaw. She stomped away. Steamstar padded over to Hurricanepaw's mentor. "Forgive her. She lost her family." murmmered Steamstar. Hawklash nodded and padded away. Hurricanepaw ws pouting in bed. Cornpaw padded in. "I'm sorry about the embaressing debat." he mewed. Hurricanepaw nodded and looked at him. Red blood was plasttered on his shoulder. A gash on his forehead was dripping blood. A bleeding wound going down his back scared Hurricanepaw. "Go to the medicine cat den." she ordered. Cornpaw shook his head. "I-I'm finished." he whispered. He fell down, not moving, dead. Hurricanepaw called the medicine cat. There was no use, he was gone. Chapter 3: the hunt Hurricanepaw had to get up early and train all day as a punishment. Lightbird had to clean the elder's den for a week. Hurricanepaw jumped on Hawklash and lashed at his back. "Good. Makesure one paw is on the enemey's shoulder." he mewed. Hurricanepaw nodded and put her paw on his shoulder. "Get off me now." Hawklash meowed. Hurricanepaw hopped off him. "Now, dive under me and try to knock me off my paws." ordered Hawklash. Hurricanepaw ran for it, but Hawklash jumped over her. Hurricanepaw tried again, but this time, she got his "gut". "If you want to knock me off my paws, be quicker." he growled. Hurricanepaw dove undre him like a flash. He fell with a thump. Hurricanepaw jumped on his back and put a paw on one of Hawklash's shoulders. She lashed at him. "Alright! You beat me!" growled Hawklash. They trained a while more, and then Steamstar called Hurricanepaw to his den. Lightbird was in there too. "Where were you two last night?" asked Steamstar. His voice had no anger or threat in it. Lightbird looked at Hurricanepaw and nodded. "We were at the ally. S-Scarletkit works there for Blackblood. She is now Scarletblood." mewed Hurricanepaw. Steamstar froze. "Is there a arny?" he demanded. "Yes." mewed Lightbird. "Scarletblood is a brutil fighter now. She ripped open a kit named Rip." meowed Hurricanepaw. Steamstar stood up. "Hurricanepaw, Lightbird. You two shall lead me and a patrol there. WE shall call this the hunt." he growled. That night, Steamstar gathered a large patrol. Lightbird and Hurricanepaw were far in front. "I don't like this. Darkheart and Scarletblood are really our friends!" whimpered Hurricanepaw. Lightbird shook her head. "Not anymore. they've gone rouge." she growled. They reached the ally and saw the whole Bloodclan. "Hunt!" yowled Steamstar. The patrol launched themsleves at Bloodclan. They were a little bit bigger then Bloodclan. Hurricanepaw launched herself at her sister. "Scarletkit! come on home with us!" she whispered. "I-I'm sorry hurricanekit. I belong here now, But how's mother?" asked Scarletblood. "S-She's dead." whimpered Hurricanepaw. Scarletblood's eyes became dark with anger and envy. "You should of saved her from what ever killed her!" hissed Scarletblood, leaping at Hurricanepaw. "And you should have never been born!" spat Hurricanepaw, dodging her sister. Hurricanepaw jumped on her sister's back with one paw on her shoulder. Hurricanepaw lashed at Scarletblood's back. Scarletblood yowled in pain. She bucked her sister off her back. Scarletblood kicked Hurricanepaw's jaw. Hurricaenpaw felt like her jaw was broken. Her sister lashed her many times, until Hurricanepaw backed away. "Please, we're family!" cried Hurricanepaw. "A lousy fighter isn't my sister!" spat Scaetblood. Hurricanepaw felt her blood swim through her viens. "Then i guess you NOT my sister!" she yowled. Scarletpaw was dashing for her sister's belly. Hurricanepaw timed it right, and then crashed her front claws down on her sister. Her sister let out a cry of pain. Hurricanepaw's claws were plastered in her sister's dark blood. Suddenly, Hurricanepaw was bowled over by Scar. "Flee!" he spat to Scarletblood. She ran, but then, Hurricanepaw heard the yowl that made her day. "Bloodclan, retreat!" yowled Blackblood. Scar didn't stop. He lashed at Hurricanepaw, but Hurricanepaw didn't fight back. she couldn't take it. She then fought back. There was puddles of blood from the two. Finally, Scarletblood came back. "SCAR!" she yowled. She lunged at Hurricanepaw. Scar fled, along with Scarletblood. "Riverclan, follow them! Hurricanepaw, come here!" yowld Steamstar. Hurricanepaw came to her leader. He was plastered in blood. His paws had cunks of fleash in them, along with fur. "You must follow Bloodclan, see where their new camp is." growled Steamstar. Hurricanepaw nodded, and headed out. The Chase: Hurricanepaw was already panting. She was sneaking behind the Bloodclan cats. She knew, if she was caught, she was gone. The Bloodclan cats were going fast. Hurricanepaw felt bad, she felt out of shape beacasue evil cats wree faster then her! She kept chasing them, her legs sore. The cats finnaly stopped. She saw Scarletblood padding with Scar, their tails twinning. "I'm sorry for what's supposed to be my sister..." Scarletblood murmured to Scar. He licked her ear. "Its always alright." he murmured. "Come on, Bloodclan!" hissed Scar. They padded into...Shadowclan camp. Hurricanepaw gasped. ShadowClan could be that evil! Sparrowstar dipped his head to Scar. Three young she-cats, about 11 moons old, padded over to Scar, covering him in licks. "your mates are fine, Scar. Now, will you help ShadowClan take over?" demanded Sparrowstar. Scar dipped his head, and gave a crocked smile. "Of course!" he growled. Scarletblood licked Scar's ear, and they padded into camp. Hurricanepaw narrowed her eyes with interest when she saw the ThunderClan leader pad inside with two ThunderClan warriors. She knew that ThunderClan would work with the foul BloodClan Cats! Hurricanepaw pricked her ears with intrest when she noticed Scarletblood had something important to say to Scar. "Scar.....I-I'm expecting your kits!" she meowed happily. Hurricanepaw nearly topled over with shock. Scar smiled. "Good..." he murmured. Pain: It was a few moons later when Hurricanepaw got her warrior named Hurricanegust. Two days after she became warrior, they launched their attack at BloodClan camp. Hurricanegust crouched low, tail tip twitching. Steamstar had asked her to lead the attack, since she knew the routes of BloodClan. "Now!" she whispered quietly. Cats snuck out of the bushes and snuck into BloodClan camp. Hurricanegust had found a large den that was busy with activity. She padded into the dark den alone, the stench of blood covering her scent. Hurricanegust saw her sister, and anger had taken over her. She hated her sister, so much. Hurricanegust leaped at her sister, hearing a small squeak of pain. Scarletblood yelped, and lashed at her sister's shoulders, suprised of the attack. Yowls of fear and suprise echoed from the den. Screeches of anger and pain sounded from other dens. Hurricanegust ended it quickly, jabbing her claws into her sister's throat. "Why......Kit...!" was the last words that Scarletblood gurgled. The Queens evacuaited the den, carrying the kits. Something caught Hurricanegust's eyes. A four moon old kit was in her sister's nest, eyeing Hurricanegust angerly. "What did you do to my mother?" he growled. "That savage of a mother, i killed. What's your name?" asked Hurricanegust. "Silent," he replied. "Come with me..." murmured Hurricanegust. Steamstar last his last life, and the deputy lost his too. Hurricanegust let Silent join as Silentpaw, even though he was too young to be an apprentice. RiverClan won the battle with BloodClan, but Other clans were angered with them. RiverClan split in two, Hurricanegust leading the other clan, StormClan! The End! Category:Fanfiction Category:Silverwhisker's Pages